Resurrected
by TPHPSW15
Summary: After Arthur awakes from his coma after coming back in the modern world, the celebrations quickly end due to mysterious dreams that Merlin and him must figure out. (My kind of sort of sequel to Regained, can be read on it's own though)


It had been two days since he was allowed to see him, and he spent it all next to the bed. He showed all the signs of awakening soon, but time continued on. Going home seemed irrelevant, since he considered his link to home to be lying in front of him. He either slept in the chair with his body flopped onto the bed, or on the couch on the other side of the room. As he lay, he dreamed, and the dream was one of those where you know it symbolizes something, but you can't figure it out.

He was standing at the edge of a cliff, with only the sound of the wind and the waves from the ocean below. He felt a presence behind him, but there was nothing there, he was pushed by the emptiness and fell quietly to water with silence, resurfacing to a field surrounded by trees. The wind blew the wrong way and all the grass and flowers died out instantly and disappeared. Arthur came running out of the woods charging at him full speed, the impact of hitting the ground from being knocked down shattered the whole dream.

Merlin awoke with a start, jerking into a clear mind and jolted into upright position. He came back to reality to see the machines going crazy. There was hints he would awaken soon, but it was still surprising and unexpected. Medical personal came piling into the room and escorted Merlin out, he went without a complaint and waited for their word outside the door.

After what seemed an hour, but was five minutes or so, a doctor greeted Merlin in the hallway with a bright face.

''He's a little disoriented, but he'll be fine.''

Merlin felt a weight he didn't know was there, fall off his shoulders.

''You can go back in now, he'll be confused, but he's okay.''

Merlin went back into the room, Arthur had a cannula placed upon him, and he seemed a bit pale, but nothing too worrisome. The door made a soft click behind and Arthur turned to the source of the sound. They locked eyes and for a moment Merlin thought he didn't recognize him.

''What's going on...where am I,'' his voice was hoarse, it was clear he was trying not to panic.

To his view, he didn't know where he was, when he is, what's happening, and why there was a piece of plastic in his nose.

''It's a bit of a long story,'' Merlin answered hesitantly.

''Oh god, what trouble did we get into now, Merlin I swear if it's your fault, I'm going to kick your a-''

Arthur was tackled before he could finish the sentence, Merlin was so joyous that he had remembered.

''Will you get off of me,'' Arthur said frustrated.

''I'm sorry, just...it's been a while.''

''How long is a while?''

''Estimate...several centuries,'' Merlin winced awaiting his reaction.

There was a pause, then Arthur busted into laughter ''no really Merlin, what happened,'' he asked in denial.

''You died, and then there was this prophecy that you would rise again, so I waited, and I didn't think you were going to take your sweet time because it's the 21st century,'' Merlin explained.

''What?''

''And I'm assuming that because your healing so fast, there's magic involved here, but the methods they have now would amaze you, so it's not like you wouldn't be healing quickly anywa-''

''MERLIN!''

Merlin glanced up at his friend who was re-positioning himself to sit up ''21st century?''

''It's been a while, right.''

''I need a moment,'' Arthur said taking the cannula off and getting out of the bed.

''Arthur, come out of the bathroom.''

''I said I need a moment.''

''You've had fifteen minutes worth of a moment,'' Merlin complained.

''Well give me ten years.''

''But there's so much you need to catch up on, like the heliocentric theory, it's not a theory anymore, it's been proven.''

''How,'' Arthur asked from behind the door unimpressed.

''Well...humans have been in space, oh and don't get me started about the amount of land we found on the other side of the world.''

The door opened a peek, and Merlin could see Arthur's curious eyes from within the room ''how much,'' he questioned narrowing his eyes.

''You wouldn't believe me.''

A nurse walked into the room expecting to find Arthur in the bed, and not leaning on the bathroom door frame conversing with Merlin. She led him back into the bed, checked the machines over, commented that everything seemed normal then turned to leave closing the door behind her.

''When can I get out of here, and what is here?''

''It''s a hospital, it's basically a building full of healers, I don't know when your allowed to leave.''

''I feel fine, I should be allowed to leave now,'' Arthur complained.

''Good to know you're still a dollop-head,'' Merlin said under his breath.

''Oh god, I'm not a king anymore, I will be living as a peasant.''

''Definitely still a dollop-head,'' Merlin snarked.

''I'm not...21st century and your still using your bland insults, surely you have something better.''

''Modern insults are terrible, I much rather call you a royal prat.''

Arthur narrowed his eyes ''well you were a awful servant, and I'm just a regular prat now. ''

''I like to think I was the best servant ever, I saved your life on many occasions,'' Merlin joked.

''Well apparently not the last time.''

Merlin shot a stern look ''that's too far.''

Arthur shrugged.

A couple of days went by and everyday Arthur begged to leave getting restless from the bed and just being enclosed in that room. After a week he was finally getting checked out, Merlin brought him some clothes to change into and they headed down to the lobby. Arthur stood there as his friend filled out paperwork and looked around the room and gazed at people and their style of material and hair, thoroughly confused.

Merlin signed the papers and turned around to see Arthur poking at a poster on the wall, and he realized that if anyone knew this was the infamous King Arthur, they would be unimpressed.

Just as they were about to leave the building, the automatic doors opened and Arthur stopped.

''Arthur, I forgot to mention, the world has become overrun with technology, you're going to see a few things that you don't understand, but I can assure you, that it's all okay, and it's normal, try to stay calm,'' Merlin said quietly.

''I am a king, I am always calm.''

They walked out onto the sidewalk and cars drove by, and Arthur froze in place, clearly his statement was invalid.

''WHAT ARE THOSE!''

''Calm, you put it?'' Merlin joked.

''Merlin, don't toy with me.''

''They are called cars, it's a faster type of transportation.''

''They're loud.''

''I know,'' Merlin said agreeing.

''Why can't we use one of those to get to your house?''

''Because I don't have the money for those, and I usually don't walk far that often.''

They marched on down the side of the road together, every now and then he looked back at Arthur and saw him taking in all the sites, he seemed scared.

''Let me guess, I need to explain a lot when we get there?''

''Yeah,'' Arthur gasped out.

A eighteen wheeler came rolling around the corner, it blew it's loud horn as it barreled down the street, Merlin moved more into the grass and Arthur ran out in the middle of the road.

''I WILL FIGHT YOU IF YOU ATTACK US!''

Merlin grabbed Arthur by the shirt collar and pulled him into the grass with him, the big truck revving by and continuing on.

''Trust me, that's not a fight you would win.''

They reached the house and Merlin fiddled the key into the lock and opened the door, leading Arthur inside. He gazed around the room then turned to his friend.

''Are we alone?''

''Yes,'' Merlin said knowing what Arthur meant.

''So everyone we knew.''

''Yeah.''

''It must of been terrible to go through that, seeing everyone we knew grow older,'' Arthur sympathized.

''I actually never went back after your death.''

''What?''

''I guess I was just too preoccupied with waiting for you,'' Merlin answered pathetically.

''So anything that happened to Gwen, or anyone else...you don't know.''

''I do, I just wasn't there, news gets around.''

''Well do tell.''

''Gaius died a few years after of old age, I do not know what became of the knights but only that Gwaine had died shortly before you.''

Arthur looked like he was struck with a bar-stool, and wasn't recovering from the blow very well.

''And Gwen,'' he asked hesitantly.

''Found a new king, along with the rest of Camelot.''

''...She remarried.''

''No...the king took 21 years to take the throne.''

Arthur now looked as if he was struck with another bar-stool, and heavily, because he lot his balance and fell to the floor.

''Merlin, tell me this is a nightmare.''

''I wish I could,'' Merlin replied kneeling next to him.

Arthur ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh ''you wouldn't of perhaps followed my descendants this whole time.''

''No...I'm sorry, but you're taking all this better than I expected, I'm surprised you haven't denied it.''

''Well someone even like you wouldn't have enough power to conjure this up...which by the way, do you still...''

''Do I still have magic, yes,'' Merlin confirmed.

''Oh.''

''I assume you accepted it, but only because you were dying, and were not ready to accept it alive.''

''Precisely, but I think I'm accepting it now'' Arthur validated.

''You want something to eat, food's gotten a lot better,'' Merlin asked heading towards the cabinets.

''I suppose so,'' Arthur lifted himself off the ground and into a chair, waiting to be served.

Merlin turned to him standing at the counter ''would you perhaps care to, I don't know, learn to cook for yourself?''

''Why?''

''Well I need to find a job, because I am most likely fired from my last one, so I won't be here very often.''

''Alright, but I can't guarantee I'm going to be very happy about this,'' Arthur stood back up and joined Merlin at the counter.

''Here start with some cereal, it's easy,'' Merlin demonstrated what to do and handed the box to Arthur when he was finished and sat down at the table, observing that his friend had picked up how to do it immediately.

They ate the cereal in silence, Merlin glanced up and noticed Arthur still hadn't taken a bite, he was just kinda swirling it around ''something wrong?''

''Where am I going to sleep?''

''There's a spare bedroom across the hall from mine.''

Arthur stared back down into the bowl, and moved to hold up his head with his hand, then sighed quietly, one where he didn't actually want to draw attention, but did anyway.

''What else is wrong?''

''Is this it, am I to live this life after my previous one and be content.''

''I don't expect you to be happy about this, I'm still not happy about this and I've had quite some time to get over it, I don't think either of us are going to get use to this, but it could be worse,'' Merlin explained.

''It could also be better.''

''I'm aware, when you finish the cereal put it in the sink here,'' Merlin requested putting his down and walking up the stairs to his room.

About two hours later Merlin was sitting at his desk reading in his room when there was a knock at the door, he put the book down and opened the door, Arthur standing there looking lost.

''Merlin, which door is it,'' he asked pointing to the two doors.

''The one straight ahead, the other is a bathroom.''

''Thanks.''

''Wait,'' Merlin raced over to his dresser and took out some pajamas, coming back to the door frame and handing them to Arthur, who smirked sadly ''you okay,'' Merlin questioned concerned.

''Yeah, why?''

''Because you're treating me differently.''

''Well my last memories of you would do that...and...you're kinda all I got now,'' Arthur admitted.

''So I'm important.''

''Don't push it,'' Arthur retorted with a smirk.

They both closed the doors to their rooms and Merlin shouted through them over to Arthur ''goodnight clotpole.''

''You too idiot,'' he faintly heard back.

Merlin had slept a few hours when he woke up startled in his bed, he sat up and listened for whatever happened intently. He jumped from fright so high he slipped off the bed and onto the floor, a loud painful scream had broken out through the house from the other room and Merlin knew something was wrong.

Merlin grabbed the nearest object as a weapon and ran to Arthur's room, barging in, defenses up.

''WHAT'S WRONG, I HAVE A CLOCK,'' Merlin shouted panicked waving it around in the air. Arthur, the side of his face illuminated from the lamp on the bedside table, sat on the bed shaky and pale. He elicited a chuckle at the amusement of the moment.

''Are you okay,'' Merlin asked lowering the clock.

''Yeah, I'm fine,'' Arthur obviously lied.

''Well your sweaty disposition says otherwise,'' Merlin pointed out.

Arthur turned away from him looking at the wall ''my disposition doesn't want to talk about it.''

''You know, I thought after that whole ordeal, your little death speech with your thank you, you might trust me more,'' Merlin said more harsh than he meant.

Arthur spun his head back to Merlin ''Oh I'm so sorry that I'm not taking dying and coming back half a millennium later very well, since we all know it's so common.''

''You didn't have to die to begin with if you didn't give up right before we got to Avalon.''

''No, I wouldn't of had to die to begin with if you were at the battle protecting me like you were suppose to,'' Arthur immediately regretted the insult.

Merlin went stone cold and walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

''Merlin,'' Arthur whispered getting out the bed and chasing after him, he shouted from the top of the stairs, as Merlin reached the bottom.

''I didn't mean that.''

''Oh you made it very clear what you meant,'' Merlin retorted disappearing behind the wall into the kitchen, he popped his head out from the room ''do you even know why I wasn't there...I had lost my magic earlier and had to go get it back so I could protect you.''

''Merlin, I'm sorry, I know that was too far, it's just I panicked,'' he said rushing down the stairs.

''You need to learn to express your emotions better,'' Merlin joked.

''I'm royalty, I was too busy learning to sword fight at the time.''

''Well this brings us back to you being a prat,'' Merlin said rolling his eyes. They stared at each other and smiled, breaking into a laughter fit, by now they didn't know what for. It quieted down and Merlin walked to the fridge ''want anything before we go back to bed?''

''I don't think I would be able to keep anything down, and I really don't want to sleep now,'' Arthur admitted.

''Nightmare that bad,'' Merlin asked, Arthur's jaw clenched and he glanced down ''I'll take that as a yes,'' he added in a whisper.

Merlin sat down at the table across from Arthur and gave a reassuring look ''you want to tell me.''

Arthur sat back and ran his hands through his hair ''I was sitting in the throne room, I couldn't stand or even move when the room caught flame, I could feel the heat upon my skin, each breathe filling with smoke as I choked on it. Just before I woke up, the fire reached me, the searing and blistering, I was paralyzed as I felt the pain of burning,'' Arthur finally admitted, now shaking again.

Merlin laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder ''I have this recurring nightmare where you come running out of the woods and attack me.''

Arthur sighed ''sounds like we're both having a bad night.''

Merlin stood and headed back to the fridge ''are you sure you don't want something to eat,'' he asked again.

''No, not unless you have any sweets.''

''What about ice cream?''

''What's that,'' Arthur said curiously.

''It wasn't invented until later, you'll love it.''

Merlin made a bowl for each of them and sat one in front of Arthur who looked at it awkwardly, turning his head and leaning forwards inspecting it. Merlin was already inhaling his. Arthur gathered a small amount on the spoon and licked it, than seeming to approve, ate the rest.

Arthur made his way back upstairs after finishing and Merlin followed behind after putting the bowls in the sink. As Arthur closed the door to his room, Merlin told him goodnight again and saw him hide a wince. Not thinking too much on it Merlin went back to bed. However of course he began overthinking the wince and laid there staring at the ceiling for an hour.

In the morning Merlin hoped out of bed and changed out of his pajamas, getting ready to go look for jobs around town. He went to wake Arthur up before he headed downstairs for breakfast when he heard him moving around in the bathroom.

''I'm heading out, think you can make yourself food while I'm gone,'' he said through the door.

''Well my cooking abilities go as far as cereal so I think I'll be fine,'' Arthur answered back. Arthur suddenly yelped and of course Merlin flipped around to protector mode.

''What happened?''

''I uh...I'm good, don't worry about it,'' Arthur faltered.

''Yes because almost screaming is joyful noises, what's wrong.''

''A problem may have arisen,'' Arthur said in an embarrassed tone, then opened the bathroom door letting Merlin in.

''Where are you hurt?''

Arthur lifted the shirt up partially revealing his side which was burned, irritated, and almost ragged, but looked like it would heal fully, Merlin softly pressed his fingers to it seeing how sensitive it was, and Arthur gasped.

''Sorry,'' Merlin was about to make a sly comment about Arthur always getting himself into trouble, but looking back up at his face he looked scared ''you don't need to worry, I'll have that healed in no time.''

''That's not what I'm worried about.''

''Then what?''

''That's where I was burned in the dream,'' Arthur wavered.

Merlin face palmed with a sigh.

''Are there any spells that can do that?''

''There's dozens of spells that can do that,'' Merlin responded frustrated.

''Well is there a way to tell.''

''No Arthur there isn't,'' Merlin realized he said the reply quite angrily, glancing back at him he was staring off as if trying to block it all out ''hey, it's going to be okay,'' Arthur looked at Merlin calling his doubts.

''I just came back to life, I don't want someone killing me again, especially in my sleep.''

A light bulb went off in Merlin's mind ''ARTHUR YOU'RE A GENIUS!''

He blinked a few times ''I know I am, but what did I say.''

''You just came back to life, if this is a spell, it's someone who doesn't want you back.''

''What exactly is the prophecy of me resurrecting,'' Arthur questioned.

''The great King will rise again when Albion is in dire need of him...or something like that.''

Arthur winced again from the burn and Merlin redirected his attention back to his friend ''I'll get something to put on that.''

Merlin rubbed some pain relieving gel on the burn and wrapped it up.

''Is there any spell to get rid of the burn?''

''If there was, I would be using it right now,'' Merlin explained.

''I can't go back to bed,'' Arthur said in a commanding voice, even though both of them knew he was terrified.

''I understand, I'll make some coffee and show you the controls on my television.''

''What are both of those?''

''Coffee is a drink that will help you stay awake when you're tired, however after a few hours it's make the exhaustion worse, and television is a form of entertainment, you'll love it. I don't know if you should have the coffee, because it has a tendency to not make people more calm.''

Merlin turned on the box TV he had sitting on a small cabinet and taught him the controls and made him a cup of coffee, then grabbed the house keys from the bowl on the table next to the front door, Arthur turned to him quickly.

''Can you stay,'' Arthur seemed ashamed to even think about asking, Merlin knew at this point he was actually scared and was dreading the thought of being left alone.

''I know you're having a bad day, and I know being left here is the last thing you want, but if I don't get a job soon, it'll be a lot worse.''

''Can you go tomorrow?''

God he must be embaressed to ask this Merlin thought, he could see it on his face. Showing vulnerability when he was dying and wanting his closest friend that was there to hold him was one thing, just being scared to a point where he has to ask for companionship is another.

''I'll be home soon, I'm leaving for long, just long enough to go into town find applications then come back...three to four hours at most.''

Arthur still didn't seem satisfied, but nodded nonetheless.

Merlin shut the door and silence filled the air, Arthur watched TV and curled up on the couch, the cup of coffee sitting on the table untouched.

He arrived home the time he had promised and put his house keys back on the table, making his way back into the living room, he found Arthur passed out on the couch stretched out as much as the surface area would let him. He gathered the job applications and a pen and began filling them out sitting at the coffee table, glancing at Arthur every few seconds, if he had another nightmare, he would be there to stop it before he was harmed. Merlin finished two out of the five when he saw Arthur flip onto his back and swore he heard a noise come from him, he brushed it off hoping it wasn't bad. It was when he whined and bobbed his head to the side he began to grow concerned. And then it was when he began to choke that Merlin flew to his side shaking him awake.

Arthur sprung awake coughing up water over the side of the couch, Merlin could tell that he was drowning in the dream for that reason and many others. He was pale and trembling, his breathing almost coming in wheezes. Merlin rubbed his arm trying to get him to relax when he clutched his jacket sleeve as if it were a lifeline, for a second he figured it probably was.

The shaking got worse and Merlin could see his lips began to lose color, panicking he covered him with a blanket from the closet and lit the fireplace. His breathing was returning to normal, but he still took gulps of air as he tried to get his panic down. Merlin wasn't sure which one of them were more scared at that moment, but when Arthur finally opened his eyes, Merlin knew it was him. Just seeing the pure horror his eyes held told him it was worse than it looked.

Merlin pressed a hand to his head in comfort ''I'm sorry.''

Arthur laid on the couch watching the television as Merlin continued to fill out applications, he was sure Arthur wasn't actually paying any attention to the screen as he was more staring off into the distance. He didn't blame him.

''We need to find out whose doing this,'' Arthur stated.

''We will, I promise.''

''Can I have something to drink?''

''Of course, I'll be right back,'' Merlin got up and headed to the kitchen as Arthur sat up in the chair and leaned back trying to stay calm.

''Here you go, hot chocolate,'' Merlin said returning with a mug.

''What?''

''It's warm like coffee, but it won't keep you awake, it usually does the opposite.''

''I don't want to sleep,'' he spoke without hesitation.

''I know, it's just to warm you up.''

''I think between the two blankets, fireplace and half an hour from the situation, I'm warm enough. We'll find out whose doing it right?''

''I told you we would, I just don't know where to start,'' Merlin said frustrated.

''You could start by fulfilling your promise of telling my new technology, so far I have vehicles, automatic doors, street lights, the telly, and a toaster.''

''Well, electricity became a thing.''

Arthur looked confused.

''All the artificial lighting you've been seeing, it's most of the technology, it runs the telly, and the toaster, basically everything.''

Arthur nodded understanding.

''You know how I told you we found land on the other side of the world.''

''Yeah.''

''Well, it became a country...and it's five times larger than England. Then there's a country North and South of that, their quite big too...then another continent under that. There's seven billion people in the world now.''

Arthur sat and tried to comprehend the number ''oh,'' was all he could manage.

''There's all new kinds of transportation now, vehicles that you saw, bikes, trains, planes...oh my god planes. There is transportation where you ride in a machine man created that flies in the sky.''

''...What,'' Arthur said shocked.

''I've never been on one, not going to lie, I'm a bit scared.''

''It flies?''

''It's quite extraordinary really.''

Arthur smiled but didn't laugh, and looked into the cup he held hoping it would hold the answer to the question he didn't want to say out loud.

Merlin stared at him knowing the moment was finished and waiting for what Arthur would say that would surely change the topic to melancholy.

''...Am I going to die?''

''I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, or if there is an answer at all.''

Arthur finally took a sip of his hot chocolate, which was more like lukewarm now, and licked his lips ''that's really good,'' he whispered not tearing his gaze from the cup.

The next day Merlin went shopping for groceries and Arthur awkwardly tagged along, Merlin wanted to choose things he might want, and he didn't want to be alone.

''This place is like a market, except it's a lot bigger...and it's inside.''

''Everything is in packages,'' Arthur said looking left to right.

''Yeah, variety of food has gone up too.''

Merlin threw a bag of chips and cookies into the basket when he heard his name called.

''Merlin?''

He looked over and at the end of the aisle was Zach, he hadn't seen him since that day in the hospital.

''Merlin is that you?''

''Yeah...Zach right,'' Merlin assured.

''I was hoping...I could...meet you...again,'' Zach kept glancing at Arthur.

''Merlin why is this man staring at me?''

''Remember when I told you that these people who studied bones were studying yours?''

''Yeah.''

''Well meet the guy who figured out it was you,'' Merlin said pointing to Zach.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty.''

''I like him.''

''Of course you do.''

''He was my servant and not once since I got back has he called me majesty,'' Arthur complained to Zach.

''So how's it been,'' Merlin asked ignoring Arthur.

''Katherine and Derek took jobs in different towns around last month, I've been working alone til the place finds new people.''

''You know how difficult it is, no one bows to me, no one even knows who I am, it's like I'm invisible,'' Arthur babbled with neither of the two acknowledging it.

''I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, I've been a little busy trying to get a new job.''

''What happened to the bookstore?''

''Not showing up for work for two months usually gets you fired,'' Merlin explained.

''How come you never call me majesty,'' Arthur butted into the conversation.

''Starting to wonder why I waited over five hundred years for this,'' Merlin said not looking away from Zach's face.

Merlin turned to Arthur, and Arthur stared at him, judging his face until he spoke.

''Can we buy more of that stuff that keeps me awake?''

''Two aisles over, coffee, red tub with a black lid, looks like the last one we had.''

Arthur walked down the aisle and around the corner out of sight, Merlin sighed in exhaustion and defeat.

''You okay?''

''Someone is working a spell on him, nightmares, and in them he's dying, and wakes up with whatever happened, getting to him. Yesterday evening, he almost drowned sleeping on the couch.''

''I'm so sorry,'' Zach said concerned.

''You have any theories on what's going on, you were able to find out the skeleton was King Arthur.''

''I got nothing, except it might be someone with revenge on their mind, and that would have to be someone whose from your time, which is impossible right.''

''Well not entirely, there's me, and Arthur, but that's a prophecy.''

''What does it say?''

''That he will rise when Albion is in need, but the only person in need is him,'' Merlin stated.

''Maybe whoever is doing the spell is the reason to why he came back.''

Merlin looked like all the answers of the universe came to him in that moment.

''Zach, you are without a doubt, the best intuitive person I've met,'' Merlin rolled his basket down the aisle and turned the corner where he ran into Arthur, with the coffee.

''Arthur, what if you didn't come back for something, but someone, and they are one doing the spell?''

''Someone?''

''Yes, this whole time I've been thinking you had to stop something from happening, but what if you have to stop a person instead, and they know you're back, that's why their trying to kill you.''

''That would make sense.''

''And it would be a wizard, some can live almost forever, hence me, and then cast this curse of whatever.''

''Well right now, the way we're going the suspect is you,'' Arthur said sarcastically.

Merlin rolled his eyes and walked past him.

They got home with their groceries carrying bags down the road, since Merlin still didn't have a car, and begin putting them away when there was a knock at the door. Merlin sat the everything down and left Arthur to finish up as he went to answer.

Jessie stood on the porch holding her purse uncomfortably and shifted her weight at the sight of Merlin.

''I was expecting it to be your Grandfather, I'm sorry.''

''He's not home right now,'' Merlin said nervously.

''Of course he isn't, I wanted apologize for firing him, but there's only so much you can do when they don't come in to work after so long.''

''Yeah, no, he understands, complications arose.''

''May I ask what?''

''Family matters.''

Arthur came to the front door to see what was going on.

''Whose this,'' Jessie asked politely.

''This is my...''

''I'm his cousin Arthur, I came into town a few months ago, I just wanted to see who he was talking to,'' Arthur winked at Merlin and went back to the kitchen.

''Would you like to come in,'' Merlin questioned.

''Sure, thank you, I came here once before with your Grandfather Merlin, which is funny that your cousin is Arthur.''

''The family are fans, couldn't help it sometimes. Would you like a drink?''

''A glass of water would be fine,'' Jessie stated.

Merlin got a cup and filled it with water from the tap as Jessie followed him to the kitchen, Arthur putting away the last grocery.

''I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back.''

Merlin left Arthur and Jessie alone in the kitchen, Arthur making a bowl of cereal and Jessie sitting at the table.

''So your name is Arthur?''

''Yep.''

''And you came to town a few months ago?''

''Yes,'' Arthur confirmed.

''You know, you look very familiar.''

''How so.''

''Well, about the time you came into town, this odd thing happened.''

Arthur began getting anxious ''yeah.''

''They were draining the lake...and...they found a skeleton. A couple of days later the skeleton was reported missing, right after finding a body where they found the skeleton.''

''Huh, that is odd.''

''But that's not it, I saw a picture of the man that was drawn in hopes of someone claiming him, and you match the picture pretty well, and Merlin's grandson acted like he knew the person in the picture.''

Arthur was done making his bowl, but didn't turn around.

''Now what's even more odd, is that this all fits something, a prophecy my mother told me once. There's one version of Merlin and Arthur where Arthur had died at the end of their adventures and Merlin waited centuries for him to return. However my mother died when I was a child.''

''I'm very sorry, it must of been hard,'' Arthur said trying to keep the conversation innocent.

''It was...considering she was killed, for having magic,'' Jessie tone of voice changed on a dime.

Arthur froze in place, he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, trying to stay calm.

''Tell me, KING Arthur...have any good dreams recently.''

Arthur slowly backed away from the counter, then turned and ran for the stairs to get Merlin, it was stopped by Jessie throwing him into the wall.

He hit right below the window and knocked a couple items off the shelf above him that fell to the floor next to him. Merlin heard the crash and came rushing down the stairs, he looked around the wall into the kitchen and saw Jessie walking up to Arthur who laid on the ground in the corner.

''And I thought there wouldn't be anyone left who hated me,'' Arthur stated humorously.

Merlin poked his head out and whispered a spell, a pan went into the air and flew over hitting Jessie in the back of the head knocking her out.

''Wow, it's odd saving your life when you're still conscious.''

Arthur did not look amused.

''So...any ideas on how to work this out,'' Merlin said gesturing to the entire scene. Arthur raised himself from the floor and stood in place.

''Couldn't you just...poof her out of existence?''

''...No.''

''We need to think of something, we can't just not defeat her.''

''I think I have something...what about your sword.''

Arthur raised his eyebrows, accepting the idea immediately, then the expression left ''Where is my sword though?''

''I think Zach still has it,'' he said wincing at the obstacle.

''Great, how do we get to my sword, ALL THE WAY ACROSS TOWN, before she wakes up.''

''The business where Zach works is around the corner from the hospital,'' Merlin stated.

''Do you think you can hold her of until I get back.''

''I hope so.''

On queue Jessie stirred and her eyes shot open, she jumped up and pinned them both to the wall behind them on either side of the kitchen.

Merlin and Arthur locked eyes for a moment to confirm their plan, and Merlin doused Jessie with water distracting her for Arthur to run out the door behind her. She looked up at Merlin with her hair sticking to her face and anger radiating from her, and set the room ablaze.

Merlin barely missed the flames that appeared next to him stayed in the corner, thinking what to do. Jessie opened cabinets and threw glasses and dishes around the room, shattering on the floor and against the wall in various areas, one headed directly for Merlin and he deflected it just in time to miss the other one and got blasted with. It did no damage as he brought books from his living room that laid on the floor in the room and pelt her with them, trying not to be too violent in the fight.

The fire was still burning the room, but had settled down and had only blackened the walls and the furniture with the smoke and heat. Jessie threw the dining table at Merlin and he ducked for it to fly into the wall behind him.

''I loved that table.''

Propped up on one elbow he whispered a few words of Latin and shot a stunning spell over to Jessie, she froze in place and Merlin used his borrowed time to run up to his room for his spell book. After years of not using spells, he was a bit fuzzy on some needed his book for some support.

He burst into his room and threw books and paper everywhere, uncluttered his bedside table and desk and onto the floor.

Merlin foung the book at the bottom of a pile in the corner of the desk, he flipped through pages looking for different spells he could use to stall.

He heard a creak behind him and turned around to see Jessie coming to tackle him. He threw a book at her and went running out of the room tripping as he went along, and got up in the hallway by the stairs. She sent a surge of energy and tripped Merlin as he went down the stairs, and he fell the rest of the way.

Jessie trotted down the stairs behind him and he pushed her back onto the stairs and ran into his living room getting ready to prepare a spell. He was pushed down again by Jessie and she held him down.

''Why are you friends with the king?''

''Well for starters he never tried to kill me,'' Merlin stated.

''But he killed people like you.''

''Oh come on, get with the times, that was over five hundred years ago.''

''He should be punished for his crimes,'' Jessie chimed.

Merlin looked over towards the front door, then back at Jessie ''not before you do.''

A sword ripped through Jessie's chest making her scream, Arthur standing behind her having returned and walked up behind her. She collapsed over onto the floor as Arthur pulled the sword back out.

Arthur helped Merlin up and he twisted his elbow around grimacing.

''What's wrong,'' Arthur asked.

''She pushed me down the stairs, I'm going to be sore for weeks.''

''You think you have it bad, I had to run ten blocks.''

''Yeah, about that, how did you get back so fast,'' Merlin said curiously.

''Zach was there, gave me a ride.''

Jessie's body dissolved right in front of them, leaving behind nothing, they froze in amazement.

''We are just full of conveniences today,'' Arthur joked.

Merlin stretched his arm and gave a wince and began moving to the kitchen ''I'm going to put some ice on this.''

Arthur walked right by him and tapped his shoulder in rough-housing making Merlin grunt and give him a glare. Arthur tossed him a bag of peas and then grabbed a bottle of water.

''You know the highlight of this.''

''What,'' Merlin said positioning the bag on his shoulder.

''I got to save you for once.''

Merlin rolled his eyes, unfortunately, Arthur was still Arthur.


End file.
